The Cure?
by starwater09
Summary: Dan Phantom has almost everything he needs now that he's King of the Ghost Zone the only thing left missing is a Queen and only one slayer can fill that role. He's got a recipe that would bond them forever all he needs is for Valerie to agree only she hates his guts but..she still loves Danny? Maybe if 'Danny' informs her about the bond she'll think its the cure! Guess who's Back!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok first let's start by saying I REALLY don't know where this story is going to go right now but I have an idea so I'm gonna try to see where it goes. So few people end up doing Danny and Valerie fanfics and Dan and Valerie is even scarcer though Lightning Streak does a really great job with the Deliverance one shots (anyone who doesn't know what that is please remove yourself from that cave!) This story will mostly be in Dan pov (cause I image the chapters in his pov right now) but I should write one in Valerie's sooner or later. Also(** _thoughts)_ _(dreams)_

 **Enjoy and just to let you know if it wasn't clear before I own nothing but plot!**

 **p.s. this story is rated M for a reason!**

 **Dan Pov**

 _In the cover of the darkness that can only occur at night I finally take her on this bed. Sweet lust now at its breaking point the wonderful tension that has been around for ten years hanging over us is finally shattered as we make the bed quake under us._

" _Dan." She moans softly desperately just as I had always image she would be as she lays on her back legs wrapped tightly around my torso._

" _I told you this was what you truly wanted." I smirked pounding thrusting into her savoring not just the sounds of her moans but also the sounds the bed makes as we increase our speed._

 _For so long I had waited for this moment when she would realize that she belonged to me, she always has been. Though I enjoyed the way she tried to fight it how she believed that the tension wasn't real and could be ignored. But I look at her now naked beautiful brown body aching for me just as I always knew it would be bosom bouncing in time with our thrusts as she laid beneath me taking me finally taking me._

" _DAN! DAN!" Her sweet screams I've waited much too long to hear it but wait…what is that knocking?_

"Sire, Ghost King Dan?" _a meek voice says from outside my bedroom door waking me from my wonderfully pleasing dream and unknowingly infuriating me!_

"This had better be important!" Dan says darkly to his scared ghost servant after he got out of his bed and opened the door to see what could possible cause the servant to willingly go venture to his private quarters when he order every servant human or ghost to stay away.

"I-I'm s-sorry Ghost King Dan b-but we thought that you-" The unluckily meek servant stammers nervously knowing that even during his better moods the King would be ruthless towards anyone at any given moment.

"Well?! Out with it!" Dan says darkly staring down at the frighten ghost servant very quickly becoming impatient. "Unless you came all this way just to be tortured I suggest you answer me." That wasn't a warning it was a promise something every servant in the palace learned the hard way.

"S-Sire I'm just here to honor your order in regards to the Trace Mirror, it has shown that the Ghost Slayer is now active once more." The ghost servant is finally able to explain keeping her head bowed down hoping that the insane ruthless King will be more interested in that news than in causing harm to her.

"Next time Dora I suggest you open with that instead of wasting my time watching you try to figure out how to speak!" Dan threatens but lucky for the former ghost princess he just walks towards his study where the Trace Mirror is located much to her relief.

 _So Valerie is finally up and about I better take a look at how my Ghost Slayer has been since…my word it has been almost three months since I last saw her._ Dan thinks silently as he walks down the hall towards his study. Normally he would have been extremely angry at any servant who disturbed him especially if they took him away from the kind of dream he had just been having beforehand not that he would let his subjects know that he did sleep they all thought he plotted new ways to bring everyone pain while in his room. No Dan didn't need sleep he was a ghost a very powerful one at that but much to his annoyance… _well it was before_ he found that some human habits were just hard to break even if you don't need them anymore. Luckily he could find his own great pleasure in his dreams whether he dreamt of torturing innocent lives with pain that their nightmares could never image or dreaming about torturing a certain ghost slayer with unimaginable pleasure he had come to find a lot of enjoyment in those dreams.

 _Oh Valerie still the same naïve woman who believes that she could end me._ Dan thought clearly amused as he looked in the Trace Mirror to see the slayer in question patrolling around what could now barely be considered Amity Park. _So strong so determined._ When Dan was first created after Vlad had so foolishly separated him from his weaker half only to then find himself forcibly separated from his own ghost half as well, he had hated the slayer for not bowing down to him. Valerie never coward in fear of him and at first the battles between them were used as a way to try and slowly break her. That was supposed to be the game, he could kill her at any time but let's see how many people she has to watch die before she realized there was no hope. She never broke and in the beginning it frustrated him to no end and he often wondered why he didn't just kill her and move on.

 _But then if I had killed her all those years ago who would be my Queen?_ Dan thoughts turn to the present and his growing plans for the slayer. _It had taken most of the year but I had finally done it._ Whether Valerie realized it or not… _well she would learn the truth soon enough_ Dan had taken over the Ghost Zone within the first five years of his transformation into Dan Phantom he was the Ghost King. And once he had made sure that the ghosts were too fearful to ever try to take his throne he realized he needed a Queen. Only one woman came to the insane ghost's mind Valerie Gray aka Red Huntress and Ghost Slayer. At first Dan resented the choice because it came from that part of himself though it was very small now but, that part of himself that was Danny had chosen Valerie. Valerie had history with Danny and therefore had history with Dan though she hasn't realized it just yet. The other part of the decision was surprisingly the part of himself that was Plasmius even though that part of himself was often forgotten it was that part of himself that wanted to push him to having a family. It was amusing to Dan when he finally realized that Vlad was just really lonely he just wanted a wife and child to call his own. Though it still digest Dan that Vlad had wanted himself and his now dead mother, he found that he could not fight the need for a company that was equal to his own. The end conclusion was simple Danny desired Valerie and Vlad wanted a family so seeing as how he was a combination of the two Dan demanded both.

 _Soon I will have you my little slayer as my Queen and the mother of my heirs._ Dan had searched far and wide into the Ghost Zone but he had finally found an ancient book that had a special recipe potion that could bond a human and a ghost together forever. It was a very ancient and powerful recipe lost because of modern times, in modern times ghosts and humans don't fall in love and even if they did most people would assume that the alive person would come back as a ghost if they really were in love with that ghost so the book had become completely unnecessary. But Dan knew he would need it and its power, for his dear Ghost Slayer hated ghosts with a passion and would never allow herself to return as a ghost. He knew this that's why he held back during their fights, this book would fix everything but of course there was one flaw.

 _How can I ever get Valerie to agree to the potion!_ The flaw both parties had to be completely willing to do this in mind, body and soul. It would not work if one was being controlled or forced into it they both had to want it in order for it to work. _Well what do we have here?_ Dan thinks looking into the Trace Mirror seeing how Valerie stopped patrolling to look at something.

"I promise you Danny, I won't stop until that evil bastard is completely gone!" Valerie says while on top of a high broken down building. Dan could see that the slayer was looking at picture of herself and his dead human half when they were younger and on their date at that carnival. "I just wish I could bring you back."

"Well it seems that my slayer still carries a bit of a torch for my human half." Dan says with a dark chuckle turning away from the Trace Mirror. _So you wish you could bring him back, Oh how little you know Valerie he never really completely left hmm maybe I can make my future Queen's wish come true all it takes is a little role playing!_

 **Ok and that's the end of this first chapter? I'm still don't 100% know myself but if you read please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so people have shown an interest to this story which is good even though I still don't completely know what I'm going to be doing!**

 **Still own nothing.**

 **Dan Pov**

 _I am filled with new energy now that I've come up with a plan that would allow for nothing but success. Some might call me the vilest evil monster of all time which is very much true but I don't just destroy things just for the sake of destroying things no things are always planned out. Neither the Human World nor the Ghost Zone can be conquered for my rein without fear. Fear that at any given moment I can and will destroy everything they know and love and once that fear has entered their small brains they realize the only way to survive is to obey me. That is how I conquered the Ghost Zone and even most of the Human World though my poor naïve ghost slayer hasn't realized it yet._

 _Amity Park is the last strong hold of resistance but only because I've allowed them to have that privilege. That city relies greatly on the technical advances that my parents created machines that I've personal watched them built since I could remember. Honestly it sometimes surprises me that it took fourteen years before an accident had caused my first change. I could take down their Ghost Shields easily while they slept without having to use my ghost powers, the world had thought my human half(though much weaker) was a slacker the truth was he was so laid back that they didn't even realize he had outsmarted them. Danny Fenton….Danny Phantom what a joke these people are._

 _How little these worms realized that they would have been long gone if it were not for their champion, my slayer Valerie Gray. I love and hate that she protects them so passionately when her priorities should be for me and our future children. I don't like sharing her with these undeserving people she is stubborn though and soon even she will not be able to embrace anyone else but myself. No now that her father has died (I don't care to explain how) she has no one else, most of her former friends are dead and after the town saw what I did to Dash just because there was a small rumor about them dating everyone kept their distance from Valerie. Not that she lets herself get to close to people now when you kill most of someone's friends they tend to be too afraid to make new ones._

"It's time to stop over thinking and just get things done." Dan says to himself as flies quickly towards Amity Park. Once he reaches the Wastelands he then stops and waits knowing that he would never have to wait longer than one minute. "And there it is." Dan says dodging a blast shot at him from Valerie racing towards him.

"Today's the day I end your sorry existence once and for all ghost!" Valerie yells glaring at him from on top of her hover board.

"Now, now Valerie is that anyway to speak to the last remaining person who has known you. I know you've missed me since I've been gone these past three months but I figured you would need space to deal with your father's-" Before Dan could finish his sentence Valerie shots her ecto-blaster at him once more. "Now that was just rude." Dan growled angrily now shooting a violent green energy beam at her.

"You don't get to talk about my father Phantom!" Valerie says glaring at him. "Especially after everything you did to him."

"And I've told you before Valerie any person getting in my way will never live very long." Dan says smirking down cruelly at her.

"Ha, I've been getting in your way for ten years and you haven't been able to stop me once!" Valerie proudly argues back.

"Oh Valerie you still haven't realize it have you?" Dan says with mocked sadness smirking at her.

"Realize what ghost?!" Valerie questions back.

"Now if I just give you the answer you'll never learn anything." Dan says and with that the two stopped talking and stuck to fighting for almost two hours. Now much to Dan's delight he finally had Valerie backed into a corner her ecto-blaster and hover board where too far out of her reach. "Goodbye Valerie, you've made things fun." Dan says mockingly and it looked like he was really about to finish her off when all of a sudden. "No! I won't let you hurt her!" Dan yells but much to Valerie's confusion for a split second Dan looked just like Danny? "No, not again I thought I got rid of this problem a month ago." Dan yells angrily in frustration.

"What the hell?" Valerie says although she barely realized she is speaking out loud it look like Dan was fighting with himself…no wait it looked like he was being overshadowed by Danny?!

"No, this can't happen I'm so close I-" Dan says trying to fight the person from taking over but he could not stop it from happening and now a very shocked Valerie stood in front of a person she thought she would never see again Danny Fenton.

"What? How? WHAT?!" was all Valerie could say as she stared into the eyes of her former friend and ex from High School he was even the same age that he died.

"Valerie please I don't have much time so you just have to trust me." Danny pleas to Valerie though she is still too shocked to say anything. "First things first Valerie the truth is Phantom and I or at least before when we were in High School both of us were the same person."

"No that's not possible you…you and him can't be?" Valerie says in shock and anger.

"We were Valerie, listen I know that your headquarters is at Fenton Works if you go into my room you'll find a journal hidden under a floorboard near my bed that completely explains everything. I would do it myself but I can feel Dan fighting to break free. The important things to know is one Dan is my fault I couldn't take the death of everyone I cared about so I asked Vlad to take the pain away. When he did that he took out not just the pain but the Phantom part of me as well, without my humanity to keep the ghost half grounded he went completely mad and merging with Vlad's ghost half made it worse. I'm telling you this because there is a way to bring it back! There is an ancient book with a recipe in it that can help but it is in the Ghost Zone you'll have to use the Fenton portal to find it! Please Valerie I can't take having to watch him destroy everything anymore." Danny says desperately to Valerie.

"I don't know?" Valerie says a bit shaky but then she suddenly looks at him with a glare. "If this is a trick?!"

"No trick Valerie honest!" Danny pleas. "If you don't believe just check for the journal like I said. I know you don't believe in Dan but you believe in me don't you Val?" Danny askes weakly moving to reach out and touch her only to turn back into Dan.

"Finally I'm back in control!" Dan says with mild annoyance than he turns to look at Valerie. "Well my dear slayer it looks like we'll have to reschedule this showdown until I've sorted some issues out." Before Valerie could speak up he was gone leaving her by herself still completely confused.

 _Now that is a job well done whether or not Valerie truly believed that performance will only take a matter of time to figure out. Regardless the seed has been planted, luckily my weaker half did have a journal hidden in his room original made so that he could 'get through' his new powers and even maybe one day look back at the journal for references. I never thought the journal would ever be of much use to my plans but now I could give Valerie evidence. After all it is one thing to hear it from the monster that I had become but it was completely different to hear it straight from the so called angel everyone thought my other half was._

"Soon Valerie very soon you'll be mine! And by the time you've realized what you had been done it will be too late." Dan says with a dark chuckle. _Soon I'll have a Queen for my bed and heirs for my legacy it is all just a matter of time. I bet she'll like role playing even more once I've locked her away in our bedroom._

 **And that is the end of chapter 2 I hope you don't mine the monologue at the beginning but I feel it is important to not only know what Dan is thinking but also explain what is going on. Anyways please read and review and I'll see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So far a good amount of people seem to really like this story which is great! It fills me with so much joy whenever I see a new review! So thank you Invader Johnny and Lightning Streak! Now this chapter will be in Valerie's because…..**

 **Still don't own anything**

 **Valerie pov**

 _We all have different reason for why we do certain things. I became a ghost hunter because at the time I felt that Phantom and a ghost dog had ruined my life when my father lost his business. We became poor lived in a horrible neighborhood I lost my popularity and had to work at the Nasty Burger. I hated Phantom with a passion for that and as the years went by that hatred grow, I thought it would never stop until I ended him…but of course now things are more complicated._

 _I never wanted it to be real but it was and I couldn't write it off if the evidence is staring at me in the face! At first I wondered why it took so long for anyone to find it but the answer was easier than I wanted it to be. As much as the resistance used the old Fenton Work's as a base we only really used the basement, kitchen and living room. No one went upstairs to the bedrooms especially Danny's room but we all had our own reasons for that._

 _Dash couldn't face the room because it reminded him of how much of a jackass he was in High School which he never apologized for even at the funeral. Kwan was less of a jerk but he did feel guilty for never standing up and doing what's right. For Paulina it was evidence to how much of a Bitch she was and how she treated unpopular boys at school so she stayed away. Star just didn't really know him on any level to ever feel okay with going in there. But for me that room was a reminder of my biggest failure._

 _Some might disagree but for me I would never stop believing it I failed Danny Fenton at a point in time that he would have needed me the most. I put ghost hunting above our potential relationship even though deep down I didn't want to I thought he would be safer. And I was still too busy ghost hunting to talk to Danny and make sure he was okay. I was wrong, I realize it now at the time I thought Phantom was the reason for his friends and family's death and I went into overload with wanting revenge for Danny because Phantom was evil and hurt Danny even killed Danny eventually but the truth was and wasn't as black and white like I thought._

 _Gray is not just my last name anymore but this whole situation. Danny really was Phantom even the fucking names! It makes me feel so stupid, a part of me had always wondered deep down why those two looked so similar to each other but I always pushed the thought aside. It helped when Phantom returned looking so changed with his crimson colored eyes though it confused me a little at first I quickly pushed it aside again because I had to save the world who cares about what color that monster's eyes were now. I should have paid more attention._

 _Now I'm left wondering how much of my Danny was in that monster?! Could I really free Danny or was he gone and I should just move on? Is Dan just tricking me he has done these things before? But during that split second were he turned into Danny it looked so real. Danny even called me Val no one calls me that but him. This whole thing raises more questions than answers, how can I fight Dan now knowing that he was partly my Danny? Was that Dan's plan get me to be confused and not want to fight him anymore? A part of me thinks not because Dan enjoyed the fights whether we were trying to kill each other or he when he would spend an hour flirting with me he enjoyed it too much to want to end it._

 _Which raises another question that I had been ignoring for years could that ghost really have those feelings for me? Before I always just assumed it was another mind game of his but Danny when he was alive he had feelings for me and if Dan was his ghost in some way then why would he try to kill me? Was he even trying to kill me or was I just assuming he was? According to Danny's journal all the times we ended up fighting were completely one sided he did enough not to die but at the same time he made sure I could never really get hurt. One sided fights that I tried my hardest to win and he didn't even really try I don't know if I should feel insulted or not over that. Wait was Dan still doing that holding back?_

 _If he was then I never really stood a chance so why not just end it? This whole thing makes more and less sense every time I think about it. But like I said it was all so gray it had always been gray only I wanted it to be black and white good and evil and that was easy because if I kept things that way I could ignore those moments where he seemed human. I could ignore that his flirting might be anything serious and I could ignore that some sick part of me actually enjoyed it. It was meant to be easy no matter how many time those moments would come where I thought he was attractive where I almost even wanted to consider his offers. I then would remember the people he has killed. I couldn't long for him he was sick, destructive, manipulative, EVIL! But now I wonder if that longing I felt was because I saw a bit of Danny in him._

 _I hate this! The only witness that could possibly confirm or deny this has locked himself away in his mansion in Wisconsin. I still remember thinking how that was weird but now it makes more sense. Vlad was to blame for the lives we had to live now it's not even just that he separated the two no it's the fact that most of Dan's evil was because of Vlad or Vlad's ghost? But the real question is what the right thing to do is?_

 _Should I really risk going into the Ghost Zone to find a book that could take me who knows how long to find?! And even if I found it how would I get Dan to drink this potion or whatever the recipe was? And once he is cured what would I do with him? He's nearly destroyed everything I doubt anyone will be getting over that anytime soon. He would become my responsibility then because he would feel guilty right? His afterlife would belong to me and maybe when he is good again I could find myself…maybe? But first I got to find this cure…But what if it's a trap Fuck how can I ever hope to figure this all out?!_

 **And that's chapter 3 questions, comments concerns? Tell me about them in a review until then see you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes that's right it time for a new chapter! First I would like to thank Invader Johnny, PocketWatch, Lightning Streak, XmissDarkGrayx and Noname for reviewing it is always nice to know people do enjoy the story. In regards to that PocketWatch made a comment about being tired of reading thoughts now I can't say that more chapters like that isn't going to happen because it WILL! But at the same time it won't be every chapter the only reason it seems like this now is because I feel it is important to explain what is going on inside both of the main characters heads. Also with Dan Phantom his character will call for more thinking because he is so complex. Also note that I will be adding somethings that Lightning Streak wrote to this story and so the credit belongs to Lightning Streak if you still don't know who that is please go back to chapter one because I will not explain again.**

 **Still don't own anything but the plot.**

 **Valerie Pov**

"Valerie you have to understand why we can't allow this mission to take place!" Dash states forcefully from his seat.

"Dash please, after everything I explained you guys have to let me do this!" Valerie answers back.

After taking the day to really wrap her mind around the idea that Phantom might somehow be cured back into Danny; Valerie decided to speak with the rest of the leaders from the resistance team. She was really hoping to convince everyone that this would be a good idea.

"Valerie this is fucking crazy even if this was true-" Dash began to exclaim only to be interrupted by Valerie once again.

"Dash for the last time it is true! I showed you guys the journal so that you could see for yourselves." Valerie says frustrated. And that's where the issue really began the rest of the resistance leaders which were made up of Dash, Kwan, Star, and Paulina were having a hard time getting her point.

"Valerie you have to think about this!" Paulina says trying to reason with the commander. "We don't have the resources to allow for a trip to the Ghost Zone. You don't even really know what you would be looking for who knows how many ancient books could be in that place."

"Not to mention this could just be a trap to get you away from Amity Park!" Star says adding in to the conversation. "You've said it before that Phantom is always trying to pull some new mind game on you!"

"You guys weren't there you didn't see!" Valerie pleas with them. "Danny told me-"

"Danny is dead Valerie!" Dash yells harshly hoping to get her to stop. "I'm sorry but Danny is dead and the last thing we need is for you to be chasing after something that might not even exist; to save a monster that needs to die!" Valerie stares at him in disbelief as the rest of the leaders nod in agreement. "He's gone get over it! We have to think about ourselves now."

"Well that maybe easy for you to say Dash since all you've ever done was bully him!" Valerie yells back. "10 years later and you guys still haven't grown up from High School. You still just seeing him as someone to push inside a locker to get him out of your way! Well screw you all I'm going to do what I should have done 10 years ago I'm gonna save him!"

"Well then I hope for your sake this plan works because once you leave you'll be named a traitor to the resistance!" Dash says darkly before she could even leave.

"Me a traitor?" Valerie says staring at them all again in shock. "After everything I've done for the resistance for the world! All the times that I stood alone to fight ghost after ghost while you all hid away under this shield! All the injuries, scars that I will forever carry and you're calling me a traitor?!"

"Valerie you have to understand right now you're defending Phantom. You're asking us to use resources we barely even have so that you could search through the Ghost Zone." Star speaks up hoping to get Valerie to understand.

"But this could be what we need to end it! I could save-" Valerie tries to reason once again only to be met with disapproval.

"For fucks sake Valerie do you really think your father would be ok with you doing this?" Dash losing his temper starts shouting. "You think your father would want you to save the monster that has orphan millions of children, killed billions of people! Whatever he gets his hands on gets destroys, we're barely living Valerie our farm doesn't provide enough food. We don't have enough medical supplies for the sick and wounded; you're asking for too much why should we even care about saving the monster that has caused all this?"

"Danny is in there Dash if you saw then you would be able to understand!" Valerie says forcefully.

"And what would we do with him if he is 'cured' hmmm the world fears him he is a monster! At best what we get him to rebuild?! And then after that what is he gonna do? What keeps him from snapping and doing this all over again?" Dash is now glaring at Valerie having had enough.

"Well then if we need to keep him from becoming evil again then I'll keep an eye on him and-" Valerie begins to stammer trying to come up with a plan.

"And why are you the one to keep an eye on him Valerie?" Dash states evenly. "I mean when you think about it in all of the 10 years that he has been attacking the world you've haven't stopped him. So how would you stop him if he snapped again? And now all of a sudden you what to save him because you think he is Danny? He may have been Danny at one point but he isn't Danny anymore and you can't seem to let that go."

"What are you trying to say Dash?" Valerie says darkly not liking were she thought he was going with his speech.

"You know now it is starting to make a little more sense! I mean he did act like some kind of jealous boyfriend when he heard a stupid rumor!" Dash now had a look like he just found the last missing piece of a puzzle. "So either you've been fucking him or maybe you want to fuck and the only way you could live with the idea of doing that is if you convince yourself that he is Danny!"

"How dare you even think…even suggest?" Valerie says looking at Dash with complete disgust on her face. Whether or not it was because she completely disagreed with him; or because he might be right was still something she had to figure out.

"I had to wear a cast for two months because of that rumor! And now you're talking about saving him when what the world needs is for him to be destroyed. How did you really think this was all going to play out?" Dash says still glaring at Valerie. "Now Valerie I don't know maybe you were never on our side to begin with maybe you've been working with Phantom the whole time?! He does have this crazy attachment to you even though you are supposed to be enemies."

"I have not been working with Phantom!" Valerie says forcefully. "Everything I or plan to do has always been for the sake of the world."

"Then start acting like it again! Forget about this crazy plan, what we need more than anything is to destroy him." Dash finished saying and the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"I guess that's how it is." Valerie says darkly and walks out of the room now wanting to get away from everyone.

 **Later that night**

 _A part of me feels like maybe I should listen to them but I can't help but hope this plan would work. I'm tired of fighting and if this is the only way to end it then so be it, But this really could be a trap that I would be falling right into._ These were Valerie's thoughts as she stood in front of the ghost portal late that same night with her supplies ready to…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOUR DOING?!"

 **And that's the end of that chapter! See ya next time and as always please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I know I haven't updated in a long time I even had to reread this story a few times just to get in the mood to write a chapter but I'm not going to give up on this story. Also I know a lot of you want smut from a Dan &Val pairing and don't worry I'll try my best to write one.**

 **Valerie Pov**

 _Great just great the one thing I didn't want to happen has now happened!_ It was bad enough that Valerie had to sneak behind the other's backs to do this mission but to be caught as well?

"Dash, please you have to understand-" Valerie tries to explain again one last time only to be interrupted by an unreasonable Dash Baxter.

"I don't want to hear it you TRAITOR!" Dash yelled angrily. "You've chosen Phantom over the rest of the world; I never thought you'd be crazy enough to actually go through with it but fine. Just don't come crawling back to us when this plan doesn't work out, because from here on out you're just as much as the enemy as him!"

"You can't be serious!" Valerie says in shock. "This could be what we need to help save the world once and for all!"

"I still don't understand why you of all people aren't thinking straight at all?" Dash question further, he was angry and not willing to listen to any form of reasoning's. "After everything that's happened after everything that monster has done?!"

"I have to save Danny." Valerie said firmly. At the end of the day that was what she wanted most of all. Danny was a good person and if the world was even going to recover then that part of phantom needed to gain control once again.

"Don't come back here then. Unless you want to spend the rest of your life in prison!" Dash threaten, turning his back on her. "This team doesn't need traitors hanging around trying to save monsters."

Before Valerie could think to say anything else Dash was gone and she was left all alone in the room just her and the portal. Left to think on the matter alone again wasn't the easiest thing, if she left even if it did work she would no longer have a home. _What good would this even be if I won't even have a home to go back to and the world will still hate Danny no matter what happens._ But then she thought back to how Danny begged her to do this, how he couldn't stand seeing Phantom hurt all those people. _He's just trapped there watching this happen and not being able to stop it._

With that Valerie made he finally decision as she got on her hover board and floated into the ghost portal. _I hope I'm doing the right thing._

 **Dan pov**

Back in his study Dan had been watching the events unfold from his Trace Mirror with great pleasure. _I knew that Valerie's_ _discovery_ _would cause a stir among the resistance but this is going better than even I could image._ Things were moving along better than the Ghost King had planned because now that Valerie's so called allies had abandoned her, she would have no one else to turn too even after she discovered his real plan. _Those fools don't even realized that the reason I've let them live this long is because of their ghost slayer._

Now the next part of his plan needed to be set into motion. The Ghost Zone itself was vast it could take months for even someone who knew the area to find things. And seeing how Valerie had little to no context with the Ghost Zone meant she would face many problems not just finding what Dan sent her to search for but from other ghost as well. Luckily Dan had complete control of the zone which would allow him to make sure that Valerie was safe while at the same time not tipping her off to his control over everything.

"Dora, Walker get in here this second!" Dan shouted from his seat in the study, not even having to wait longer than one minute before his minions appeared meekly before him.

"Y-yes my lord?" Dora asked the fear clearly heard in her voice.

"You've called for us?" Walker asked though without the fear in his own voice he was still very much afraid, now he was standing there wondering if he had done something to make the insane King angry.

"The time has come to begin the plan that I've spoken with you two about." Dan began to explain his crimson eyes got darker as he continued on. "Remember for this plan to go down perfectly there cannot be any mistakes."

"I promise you sire that I will personally make sure this plan goes down flawlessly." Walker said with confidence while at the same time hoping he sounded convincing.

"It better be flawless Walker because an eternity in prison will be the least of your problems when I get through with you." Dan threated glaring down at the ghost warden his hands now sparking with a violent green energy, it still greatly pleased him to see the once intimidating warden that had been a great threat to his younger self bow down to his will. "The same goes for yourself Dora, I want Valerie to have complete trust in you for this plan to work and if she doesn't-"

"She will Ghost King Dan! I can assure you that I will not fail." Dora pleas in fear of the threat that Dan would bring upon her people if she failed him.

"Then out of my sight both of you!" Dan yelled as they hurried out the door.

 _Now the first part of the plan can begin, now that Valerie has read my journal she now knows all of Danny's friends and enemies of the Ghost Zone. Time to give my dear slayer her first clue so that she may_ _save me!_

**Valerie pov**

 _I've been flying around the Ghost Zone all day at least I'm pretty sure it has been a day it's hard to tell with this place. Even with the information I got from Danny's journal I still don't even know where to begin._

As if things couldn't get any worse all of a sudden a police siren started going off coming from behind the ghost slayer. "Are you kidding me of all the people to run into?"

"Stop right there missy, you are currently in violation of the Ghost Rule 13.9 which states that all vehicles used to travel in the Ghost Zone cannot be flown higher than five feet!" Walker states glaring down at the ghost slayer.

"That's crazy most ghost always fly higher the five feet!" Valerie exclaimed back at the ghost warden.

"And talking back to an acting officer of the law is in violation of Rule 9.9 that's another ten years added to your sentence!" Walker yelled still glaring at Valerie.

"Sentence?!" Valerie yells back in disbelief. "Listen I'm on an important mission I cannot go to jail!"

"And let's add another ten years for talking back once again! And whatever mission you're on will have to wait until you've completed your hundred year sentence." Walker explains as he pulls out some handcuffs.

"Sorry but that isn't gonna happen." Valerie states as she pulls out her blaster and aimed it at Walker's face. "Now I didn't want any trouble but you've left me no other choice!"

"Fine I have no problem doing this the hard way." Walker says with a smirk as he attacks her with his ghost ray.

Valerie was able to dodge the attack as the battle between the slayer and warden began. The match was pretty much even between them until the sound of more police sirens filled the air.

"You'll have no chance once my back up gets here so why don't you just come quietly and just serve your hundred and fifty year sentence." Walker says smirking confidently at her.

"I thought it was a hundred year sentence?" Valerie questions in disbelief.

"Resisting arrest added another fifty years." Walker explains glaring down at the slayer. "Give up now you're completely surrounded."

It was true it would seem as that the rest of the police department was now they're ready and willing to take her down. _How am I gonna get out of this mess?_ Valerie was searching around helplessly hoping to find an opening or some other means of escaping. When suddenly a loud chilling roar filled the air suddenly an eight foot white dragon appears out of nowhere and attacks the police officers.

"Attacking acting officers is a violation of rule 14.6! Arrest that dragon!" Walker orders, the other officers try their best to detain the violent dragon but it is much too strong for them to handle.

Seeing as how the warden was distracted Valerie moved to fly away on her hover board but before she could leave she decided to help out the dragon that saved her from a hundred and fifty year prison sentence. Since their backs were turn Valerie was able to blast all of the officers and Walker down knocking them out cold for the moment.

"Thank you." The dragon said before turning back into the mild meek princess once again.

"I guess I should be thanking you as well." Valerie says back to the girl. "I don't understand why you stuck your neck out to save me though?" Valerie question the ghost princess.

"Walker is a very cruel prison warden especially to those who don't even know his stupid rules." Dora began to explain. "It only seem right to help you since it is a princess's duty to help those in need."

"Well thanks again, but I have to go." Valerie says about to take off on her hover board once again.

"Wait! Before you go can I asked what you're doing here. As far as I know most humans don't like coming anywhere near the Ghost Zone?" Dora question before the slayer could leave.

"Let's just say I'm looking for something important." Valerie answered vaguely, Dora may have just saved her from Walker but that didn't mean she would just trust here.

"Maybe I can help you find what you seek?" Dora tried to reason with the suspicions ghost slayer.

"And why should I trust you?" Valerie asked forcefully.

"I beg your pardon I just thought it would be good to help another human. See the last human boy-well I guess the last half human boy who was here helped my kingdom greatly and I'd been inspired by him to do the same." Dora explained to the ghost slayer.

"Wait you knew Danny Phantom?" Valerie asked of course how could she forget that Danny did make some allies who lived in the Ghost Zone.

"Yes I did, in fact I am greatly indebted to him for all his help." Dora explained to the slayer.

"Well in that case I'm looking for a book…." Valerie begins to tell the ghost princess.

 **And that's the end for this chapter please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I know it's been a while and I can give you guys the usually song and dance (I had work, school, other stories ect…) but to be honest it was mostly writers block I almost even gave up on the story but then I got an idea which will hopefully keep me going.**

 **I still own nothing but the plot**

 **Valerie pov**

 _Trust was something that never came easy to me. Trust wasn't something I usually gave to other people let alone a ghost but trusting Dora is what I have to do so that this mission will not be in vain._

"Well in that case I'm looking for a book…." Valerie begins to tell the ghost princess, she paused for a bit wondering if she should continue. "I don't know what it's called but it has something in it that could possibly bring back a ghost humanity."

"You seek the book of Humanitas?!" Dora says in shock. "I always thought it was a myth even in the Ghost Zone why would you need it?"

"I don't know if you've heard but Danny Phantom…well he isn't the same anymore." Valerie said evenly not knowing how to explain it any other way. "He's full ghost now and evil."

"No I hadn't heard in fact now that I think of it I don't think any of the ghosts have mention seeing him for a while." Dora says honestly with a gasp. "My home in the Ghost Zone was always further away from him anyway but Danny didn't come to the Ghost Zone unless he needed to." Dora finished explaining.

 _Well I guess he was too busy torturing all of mankind to care about the Ghost Zone, which I guess means that I'll have more time to look for the…what did she call it? Book of Humanitas._

"Dora do you have any idea where I could find this book it's very important?" Valerie asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Well like I said most of us always believed that this book was a myth." Dora begins to say sheepishly. "The only thing I know about it is that it's supposed to be in a castle and that it will only appear to those that deserve it. There are many castles in the Ghost Zone but we could always start looking in the area where the myth originally hail from but…" Dora explains trailing off at the end.

"But what?" Valerie asked with more force then was need for the clearly timid ghost princess.

"But it will take about a week's journey to get there and even still it might not be there." Dora finished explaining. "The whole journey could easily lead us nowhere."

"I've got nothing to lose." Valerie says confidently. "Someone needs to bring the old Danny back."

"You do understand that the book will not MAKE Danny Phantom alive or a halfa again?" Dora tries to warn. "He will still be a full ghost no matter what."

"But he will be good again which can stop everyone's suffering." Valerie says with determination. _The few of us that are left anyways, who now hate me because I am trying to do this._

"Very well then let's go make our journey." Dora says and Valerie follows after her on her hover board.

 _Well Dora was right it took us a week just to reach the castle during which I was able to learn more about herself and her interactions with Danny before he became evil. The more I learned though the worse I felt about all those times I tried to kill Danny when he was good. If I had been able to pay more attention this whole thing could have been avoided. And now we're in front of this huge castle and seeing how it is up close it could take a long time just to search inside of it and who knows what kind of traps and other ghost could be in there. Not to mention that the book could very easily not be here as well._

"Well here we are this castle is the oldest around that I know of." Dora says nervously as she looks up at the large castle. Like almost everything in the Ghost Zone it glowed in that sickly green glow.

"Okay then I guess it's now or never." Valerie says as she stands up straight a heads towards the door with Dora floating behind her.

 **Dan pov**

 _Excellent everything is going exactly as I've planned it._ Dan thinks to himself as he watches the events unfold using the Trace Mirror. _It even appears that Dora was a better actress then I'd thought she would be._ Dan had originally worried that the ghost slayer wouldn't have trusted the ghost princess but it would seem that she has put her faith into the journal his younger self had left behind. _Now it is time for the next part of my brilliant plan._

"Fright Knight come here at once!" Dan ordered and not a second later the medieval ghost had appeared before him.

"Yes my King." Fright Knight says once he appeared into the room kneeling before Dan.

"Are the trials for the ghost slayer ready?" Dan asked the knight as he watches Valerie and Dora begin to enter the castle from the mirror.

"Yes my King." Fright Knight says nodding his head. "There are three trials as you requested each more challenging then the last."

"But not to the point of actually harming the slayer?" Dan asked darkly glaring down at Fright Knight.

"No my king it is as you order difficult enough for the slayer to not gain any suspicion but nothing is there that her skill level couldn't handle." Fright Knight says confidently.

"That had better be the case Fright Knight because if anything goes wrong and serious harm falls upon the ghost slayer…" Dan begins to threaten walking towards where Fright Knight was kneeling.

"I-It won't happen m-my King." Fright Knight stutters nervously. "I've personally saw through overlooking the trials myself nothing can go wrong especially with Dora assisting the ghost slayer."

"You better not fail me Fright Knight because it would be a shame that after all your years of loyal service that you would meet…an unfortunate painfully end." Dan says darkly as the knight gulps clearly very scared for his afterlife being even too frightful to move. "Well?! What are you waiting for get out of my sight?!" Dan yells while trying to hit the knight with his ghost ray.

"Y-Yes my King." Fright Knight says quickly just barely making it in time to dodge the attack against him.

"Worms every last one of them that's all they are compared to me." Dan says out loud with a sigh once Fright Knight was out of his study once more. "Expect of course for you Valerie my future Queen." Dan says softly as he turns to the Trace Mirror once again where he sees that Valerie and Dora were just about to approach the first trial. _Soon I will have everything that I've been working towards. Hmm I wonder if we'll have a girl or boy first? A little me would be nice but I'm very fond of having a little Valerie to adore. Or maybe well have twins!_

 **And that's the end of this chapter sorry it wasn't that long but I figure it'd be better to give you guys something then nothing! I'm going try to update again by at least next week. Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so one week turned into one month or longer sorry! I could give you the usually excuses but I'm sure you don't want to hear it. The few chapters will deal with Valerie's trials and will reference a popular TV show that I won't reveal until the end in the meantime I want the readers to guess! Thank you Invader Johnny, Lightning Streak, SweetestChick, Aipom4 and Noname for reviewing!**

 **I still own nothing but the plot**

 **Valerie pov**

Unlike the outside of the castle the inside didn't glow that sickly green color but even still it wasn't in the best condition. Valerie had a feeling that in its prime this castle was most likely a sight to behold perhaps even a place where ghost nobles and kings spent a great deal of time. Or perhaps this is how the castle has always looked since it is in the Ghost Zone after all and this castle looked every bit of a stereotypical haunted castle that would be home to lots of old ghosts.

"It's too quiet in here." Valerie says out loud as she and Dora walked about the castle, after years of fighting Phantom and protecting her city from other ghosts she had found that she could never fully relax during long moments of silence there was something haunting about silence that always made her feel like she was being watched.

"No ghost has ventured here for many years. It is understandable that it would be quiet." Dora explained as they continued further.

They soon came across a large door that was glowing with power it almost seemed to be waiting for them. It had writings carved into one of the door but Valerie was not familiar with the language.

"Get through labyrinth to find the next door." Dora says aloud knowing that she would have to translate for her companion. "Beware of your enemies they will bring you back to where you were before."

"Wait what enemies?" Valerie questions glaring at the door not at all liking the enemies' part. "Does it say who they are?

"No I'm afraid it doesn't say anything else besides to be careful of them." Dora answers her sadly shaking her head.

"So we're just expected to go in there and risk being attacked by anything?!" Valerie shouts in frustration and disbelief of course it shouldn't surprise but it was still annoying.

"Yes but this mission is for Danny is it not?" Dora asked the human hoping to refocus her energy on the mission at hand after all the Ghost King would be highly upset if Valerie turned away from the trials.

Valerie just paused in her frustration calming down a bit as she was reminded of why she was even there a flashback of Danny with his lopsided grin that shined even in ghost form came to mind at Dora's words. "Right this is for Danny." And without a second thought she opened the door.

The next room where the labyrinth was located was huge and even from where the two were standing they could tell that it was very complicated. There appeared to be three directions that they could choice to start with one to the left, right, and center.

"Which path should we use?" Dora asked the Ghost Hunter after all this was her mission so she should be the one to decide.

"The one that will take the shortest amount of time." Valerie says deadpanned, she'd never minded mazes when it came to them being on paper but this was a whole other ball field. "Maybe I can fly above it and find the next door." Valerie gets on her hover board in the hopes of just flying across the huge maze but the higher she went the higher the walls went with her blocking any sort of view. "Guess it was too much to ask for that to work." Valerie says with a sigh as she hovers back down to where the ghost princess was waiting for her.

With that said Valerie decides to pick the path on the right to take and Dora follows after her. The labyrinth's walls were made of stone and around almost every other corner was different statues of varies things, animals, and creatures. The gargoyles especially always seemed to put Valerie on edge there was just something so demonic about them she always kept a sharp eye whenever she passed one by.

It had been an hour into walking through the labyrinth and Valerie and Dora still seemed like they had a long ways to go. So far though they hadn't been attack by anything and Valerie hoped it stayed that way. "Dora do you think we're any closer to the end of this thing?" Valerie asked as they rounded another corner this time passing by a weeping angel statue.

"I'm not completely sure but hope-" The rest of Dora's sentence was cut off as she and the ghost hunter felt a strange pull and when it stopped they were both staring at the beginning of the maze. "fully we reach the end soon." Dora finished saying with a sigh.

"What the hell?!" Valerie says in disbelief as she looks around in dismay. "How did this even happen? Did you see anything?"

"I'm afraid not it happened much too quickly." Dora answers back meekly feeling ashamed that she hadn't kept a better eye on things.

"Great now we have to start all over again." Valerie said with a sigh shaking her head. _Remember this is for Danny. This is for Danny!_

"Perhaps a different path this time will get as by faster." Dora suggested pointing towards the path on the left.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to try." Valerie agrees and the two of them venture into the path.

While they were walking the new path Valerie was trying to figure out what had sent them back to the beginning. But she couldn't seem to come up with any logically answer. _The only thing that was around was us and…_ "Valerie look out!" Dora shouted breaking Valerie out of her thoughts just in time to see the horror finding sight of a transformed weeping angel fangs and claws baring out. Without a moment's hesitation Valerie shoot the statue with her blaster forcing it back.

"Are you alright Valerie?" Dora asked as she ran towards the ghost hunter whom seemed to be in shock.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Valerie said slowly although she knew that she wasn't really that okay, after seeing that weeping angel trying to attack her. "I guess that's why we got sent back to the beginning the last time."

"It appears so." Dora states as the two continue on their way.

The two of them continued to walk through the labyrinth for another hour this time Valerie was keeping a sharp eye on every statue they walked by not just the ones that looked like monsters. _It's kind of messed up to make the enemy look like an angel especially the kind that most people take comfort in._ Valerie thought to herself as they continued to move forward. Her own mother and father were both buried under weeping angels' statues and now she'd never be able to visit their graves without thinking of the encounter she had today. Not that she spent too much time going to their graves anymore all of her time was spent keeping everyone safe she didn't even get the chance to really mourn her father's death because it wasn't like ghost attacks were going to pause because of her tragedy.

"Look Valerie we're about to reach the end." Dora exclaims in happiness, soon they would be one step closer towards the book.

"Good then let's get out of here." Valerie proclaims but just as they were walking towards the exit a wall started to slowly fall that would surely block their way out. "Of course because it's not like we could just walk away without having to deal with any more stress." She says rolling her eyes as they ran towards the exit. On the way down the last hall weeping angels started attacking left and right trying to force them to return back to the beginning.

Valerie using her blaster and Dora using her ghost powers were able to fight them off but fighting them off was slowing them down and if they didn't make it to the exit soon they'd be trapped with the weeping angels and forced to start over once again. So Valerie gets back on her hover board and flies it across the hall as fast as it could go with Dora in her dragon form closely behind her. They made it to the next door and rushed inside turning around to shut the door on a weeping angel just as it was trying to grab at them one last time.

"There had better be a different way out of the castle when this is over." Valerie says as she slides down the door catching her breathe.

"I do hope so as well." Dora says nodding in agreement.

 **And that the end of this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it and please read and review see ya next time!**


End file.
